


By the Riverbed

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the banks of the Samegawa, Yu and Yosuke talk about life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Riverbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



Yosuke kicked at a clod of dirt and grass and sighed. "Do you ever just want to grab the few things you like from this place and take them and run?"

"Like what?" Yu said as he struggled with his fish hook to get his bait to stay on it.

"I don't know, Partner, like the team and... Y'know, I think that might be it. I just want to grab the people I love and take them all with me back to the city."

Finally managing the bait, Yu cast off into the rippling water of the Samegawa. "If you could only take one person, who would it be?"

Yosuke froze in the middle of shredding a leaf he'd found on the ground. "Only one?"

"Yeah. Who's your most important person?"

Letting a gust of wind catch the leaf and pull it through the air, Yosuke smiled as it fluttered down on Yu's shoulder. "I guess everyone knows but you."


End file.
